


Overflow

by Nyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding Kink, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fingerfucking, Kind of incesty, Light Bondage, Manipulation, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous penetration with fingers and dick, Sterek endgame, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyed/pseuds/Nyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles es totalmente OOC aquí. Es un pequeño pedazo de mierda friki y está obsesionado con el sexo. Oh. Espera.</p>
<p>Pero él siempre ha sido un ella y ella se acuesta con todos los padres de sus amigos.</p>
<p>Todos los padres de sus amigos pueden ser OOC. Excepto Peter. Peter definitivamente podría follar a una Stiles menor de edad.</p>
<p>Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, originalmente este fic es de un capítulo pero he decidido partirlo en dos ya que se me está haciendo eterna aunque no es tan larga.  
> Espero poder publicar el siguiente capitulo hoy mismo o mañana ya que ya casi lo termino, hasta entonces les dejo esta parte.
> 
> OOC (Out Of Character) significa fuera de personalidad o personaje, ya que el comportamiento no corresponde al del personaje, no sé si me expliqué.

A Stiles le encanta cuando llegan chicos nuevos a la escuela. Siempre ha sido amigable, y siendo la hija del Sheriff, se puede decir que sabe todo sobre todo en Beacon Hills.

– Se vería bien en tus archivos para la Universidad–  Fue lo que dijo su padre cuando ella le comentó sobre ser parte del Comité de Bienvenida de BHHS.

Asintió de manera ausente por que mayormente era para poder salir de la primera hora con Harris. Al menos, así debería haber sido.

Scott fue el primero. Lo transfirieron en el segundo semestre del primer año y congeniaron instantáneamente, hablando sobre cómics y juegos FPS. No ha visto Stars Wars todavía -¿Cómo pudo pasar?- pero está segura de convencerlo pronto.

Dos semanas después está en la casa de Scott lanzándole insultos mientras se codean el uno al otro durante un maratón de Call of Duty cuando el papá de Scott llega a casa. Scott no habla  demasiado sobre él, lo que probablemente dice algo sobre su personalidad pues habla de su mamá todo el tiempo, pero también es alto y caliente y Stiles sufrió una muerte sangrienta en la pantalla por estar distraída esperando escalar al padre de su amigo como un árbol.

– Así que Scotty se consiguió una noviecita por sí solo– Dijo su papá con una sonrisa y la mandíbula de Scott se tensó.

– Ella es mi _amiga_ , papá–   Lo que solo hizo crecer la sonrisa del hombre.

Subieron al cuarto de Scott, pero cuando Scott se distrajo con una llamada telefónica de Kira, Stiles bajó a buscar una bebida.

– ¿Mi hijo ya te ha aburrido?

Ella se dio la vuelta y se recargó contra la encimera de la cocina mirando a McCall pasearse. Vio sus ojos deslizarse por el gris y rosa del logo de Batman que estaba un poco deforme por la forma en la que se estiraba sobre sus recién desarrollados senos y a lo largo de sus delgadas y largas piernas bajo la falda negra.

– Es un buen chico, tristemente creo que  está muy desinformado sobre Star Wars, lo que es claramente una falla en su educación. Viendo que la Sra. McCall es toda una luz sagrada y brillante, debo asumir que ese fallo es suyo.

McCall levantó una ceja y dijo – Tienes una boca bastante grande ¿No es así, niña?

– Eso dicen.

McCall da un paso más dentro de la cocina, justo donde está ella, acercándose demasiado pero sin llegar a tocarle – ¿Qué más dicen sobre esa boca tuya? – Preguntó, su respiración golpeando su rostro. Claramente era un intento de intimidarla, pero todo lo que hizo fue endurecer sus pezones. Hacerla mojarse.

Hacerla valiente.

– Podría decírtelo – Responde, mirándolo por entre sus pestañas–  Podría mostrártelo – Se presionó contra él, una mano pequeña sobre el duro bulto de su pene bajo los pantalones – Ó…– Comenta casualmente, molestándolo,  mientras ve sus ojos oscurecerse con deseo–  Podría decirte _papi_ mientras follas mi pequeño y dulce coño sobre esta encimera.

Levantándola, la sentó sobre la encimera con tanto entusiasmo que Stiles se golpeó la cabeza con las vitrinas superiores de la alacena. No importó, porque los fuertes dedos de McCall ya estaban haciendo a un lado sus húmedas bragas y con la otra mano dejaba libre su polla.

– ¿Quieres que te follen, pequeña? – Gruñó y Stiles dejó salir un gemido suspirado que no fue fingido del todo mientras el colocaba la cabeza de su polla en su interior.

Se sintió enorme, incluso más grande que su juguete más grande, y tan, tan bien mientras se adentraba en ella. Sus enormes manos sujetando y abriendo sus muslos y Stiles gimió. Sus pequeños dedos retorciendo sus senos, sus labios dejando escapar cosas como”Oh dios” y ”Justo así” y ”Llena mi apretada vagina, papi.”

El la llamó una pequeña puta y Stiles tembló y se corrió una vez más cuando la cabeza de su pene se frotó sobre su clítoris.

– ¿Siempre te rindes tan fácil? – McCall preguntó, mojando sus dedos cuando empujó su semen dentro de ella.

Stiles sacó la mano de entre sus piernas y la lamió hasta dejarla limpia, después brinco de la encimera y se acomodó la falda. – Creo que eso tendrás que descubrirlo.

***

Cuando Scott se unió al equipo de lacrosse, McCall fue a cada juego.

La follaba en el estacionamiento durante el medio tiempo; Stiles montándolo y susurrándole que era un muy buen papi.

***

McCall fue el primero pero no el último.

***

El único comentario que hizo su papá fue sobre la mejora en sus calificaciones de química, pero ella ni siquiera se removió en su asiento cuando le miró a los ojos.

– El Sr. Harris dejó de ser un cabrón.

– Lenguaje– Amonestó su papá, pero no preguntó nada más, así que Stiles no tuvo que mentirle sobre cómo le gustaba a Harris follarla sobre su amplio escritorio y entonces empujar en su interior un tubo de ensayo para que ella pueda probar su semen.

***

Allison llegó a BHHS en el segundo año, y a Stiles le agradó, pero no le hubiera importado pasarle los deberes del comité a Lydia.

Hasta que vio al padre de Allison.

– Hola, Sr. Argent–  Dijo, agachando su cabeza tímidamente. Ambos la miraron con diversión e incluso Allison la molestó sobre su crush una vez.

El Sr. Argent nunca se burló, ni siquiera cuando él le sujetó las muñecas contra la pared de su oficina y embestía contra ella.

– Dilo– Él gruño, su voz ronca en su oreja.

Las piernas de Stiles estaban enganchadas en sus hombros, imposibilitada y doblada a la mitad, ella sollozó –Por favor, papi.

Él se movió un poco hasta que sus muñecas estuvieron sujetas con una de sus grandes manos mientras la otra se desliza entre sus piernas para presionar dos dedos, rápido y duro sobre su coño.

Stiles se corrió salvajemente, su corrida saliendo a borbotones, manchándolos a ambos, pero Argent no se detuvo– Dilo– demandó, embistiendo con su gruesa polla y sus ásperos dedos– Dilo por papi.

– Lléname papi– Jadeó Stiles, mirando la forma en la que sus ojos se enfocaron en ella y se oscurecieron – Quiero que embistas hasta que tu semilla esté en mi interior y me llenes. Hasta que se desborde. Mi estómago abultándose con tu caliente semen.

– Como una perra en celo–  Él dijo, capturando sus labios y embistiendo en su interior, su pulgar presionando dura y casi dolorosamente su clítoris.

– Quiero que me pongas un plug cuando esté llena, fóllame hasta que haya un bebé en mi útero, haz que mis senos se pongan pesados y redondos con leche– pudo sentirlo hincharse en su interior; cuerpo temblando, su polla palpitando. Se inclinó lo más que pudo y dijo – Conviérteme en mami, papi– Y le vio correrse, sin que él pudiese evitarlo y tan fuerte y tan hermoso.

***

Algunas veces lamería los pezones de Stiles por horas, hasta dejarlos hinchados y rojos, entonces pondría su polla dentro de la boca de Stiles, mirándola chupar hasta que él se corre, manchando sus labios de blanco.

***

Peter fue el más fácil. De hecho ella salía con uno de sus hijos -el hetero, por supuesto. Pero Aiden era algo así como un idiota al que le gusta quitarse la camiseta todo el tiempo como si ella debiera estar impresionada.

No lo estaba, y esa vez el rodó los ojos y se unió al juego de voleibol improvisado de todas formas.

– No parece que tú y mi hijo tengan mucho en común– Dijo Peter, mirándola por sobre su ponche.

Stiles estaba usando un coqueto vestido ligero que apenas y cubría sus muslos y ropa interior con encaje que temió haberse puesto en vano por el tipo de compañía que había.

No había esperado encontrarse con el Sr. Hale, no pudo conocerlo en dos ocasiones en las que tuvo que aguantar que las manos de Aiden vagaran por su cuerpo, y estuvo a punto de rendirse completamente. Pero en ese momento allí estaba, mirándola como si fuera un depredador.

Se sintió humedecer al pensar en cómo se sentirían sus dientes en la piel se su cuello– Bueno...– Dijo con tímidez– Ser adolescente se trata de experimentar– Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Peter solo por un momento–  ¿No lo cree?

La montó como un animal en el bosque, su pene deslizándose por la humedad que brotaba de ella– Buena niña– Dijo la luz del sol salpicando su piel mientras sujetaba uno de sus pechos– Abriendo tus piernas como una puta para mí.

– Tu puta, papi– Gimió Stiles, sus dedos retorciéndose en la tierra.

Peter rió, un oscuro sonido que le dejó presionando su rostro en las hojas caídas y arqueando la espalda para abrirse aún más para él – Veo que tus otros papis te han enseñado bien– Dijo Peter, humedeciendo un dedo con los propios jugos de Stiles y recorriendo el anillo de su ano– ¿Clavaron sus grandes pollas de hombre dentro de ti hasta dejarte llena, perra?¿Gimoteaste y rogaste hasta que te dejaron ordeñar sus pollas por más semen?

– Si, por favor, papi– Gimió, girando sus caderas y empujándose contra él.

Él la dejó retorcerse un poco antes de volver a embestir en su húmeda vagina– Mantendrás todo ahí dentro, pequeña– Susurró, sus dientes jalando suavemente su oreja – Pero creo que me quedare con estas.

Guardó las panties en su bolsillo y se alejó caminando. Le tomó a Stiles  unos buenos quince minutos antes de poder hacer lo mismo, pero nadie le preguntó nada acerca de sus raspadas y amoratadas rodillas.

Siempre se tropieza con todo.

***

_Quiero que hagas algo por mi_

Era de un número desconocido, pero Stiles tiene recursos,  y no se sorprendió cuando en la búsqueda decía que pertenecía al Sr. Hale.

_¿Listo para otro paseo en el bosque?_

Sonrió cuando le envió una dirección junto con: _Usa algo bonito._

Uso una medias con estampado pixeleado, que no entendía del todo pero que la hacían reír, y un vestido rojo cereza que le consiguió una sonrisa predatoria cuando abrió la puerta.

– Justo a tiempo.

La folló completamente vestida sobre la cama de Aiden, su vestido apretándose en su trasero mientras se lo hacía por detrás, su cara enterrada en la almohada de Aiden.

– ¿Quién es mi niña buena? – Le preguntó, molestando su ano con el dildo de su otro hijo.

Fue sucio y estaba mal y se sentía _increíble_ , y Stiles no pudo evitar gimotear por más– Por favor, papi.

– Mmmm,  toda una puta hambrienta de semen. Pero solo será el semen de papi ¿No es así, pequeña? Solo el pene de papi puede llenarte como tú lo necesitas. Grande y grueso en tus apretados y pequeños agujeros.

Stiles gimoteó otra vez, empujando hacia atrás contra su agarre, pero él era más grande y más fuerte, su agarre dejando marcas en sus caderas. – Por favor deja que me corra.

– ¿Y qué es lo que hará que te corras? – Preguntó Peter, introduciendo el dildo en su culo centímetro a centímetro, su pene grueso y enloquecedor en su interior a pesar de estar completamente quieto. – ¿Qué es lo que una sucia puta quiere más que nada?

– Ser usada–  Jadea Stiles– Ser un juguete para el placer de mi papi.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él volvió a embestir duramente, su gran polla frotándose contra el dildo en su culo. Llenándola hasta que sentir que no podía respirar.

– Ser follad como una pequeña perra–  Canturrea Peter en voz baja, frotando un dedo húmedo en su clítoris.

Se movió hasta salir de debajo del cuerpo de Peter, su cuerpo laxo  y usado mientras él se daba placer con su cuerpo, embistiendo hasta que estaba completamente abierta y sucia.

Cuando sintió que podía respirar una vez más, abrió los ojos para encontrar el pene de Peter empujándose entre sus labios. Los abrió para él, lamiéndolo para limpiarlo, con las grandes manos acunando su rostro.

– Esa es mi dulce niña– Susurró Peter, presionando un pulgar en su labio inferior– Quiero que hagas lo que mejor sabes.

Stiles levantó una ceja – ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

Peter sonrió, y no importó que ella se hubiera corrido media docena de veces, su respiración se agitó al verlo. – Quiero ver.

– ¿Sólo mirar?

El pulgar de Peter se deslizó dentro de su boca, Stiles dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. – Tal vez no sólo mirar– Dijo Peter respirando sobre su boca abierta– ¿Te molestaría eso, bebé?¿Tener a dos de nosotros? Semen saliendo de todos tu agujeros…

Stiles gimió de solo pensarlo, incapaz de no hacerlo, su coño pulsando alrededor del plug que mantenía el semen de Peter en su interior.

– ¿Cuál es la trampa?

– Puede que no sea fácil de convencer

***

Isaac era adorable: alto, tímido, cabello esponjoso. Hizo que a Stiles le dieran ganas de arrullarlo y acariciarle el cabello.

Su padre, por otro lado, hizo que todos los músculos de sus muslos se relajaran. Hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran y que su respiración se atascara.

Derek definitivamente sería una valiosa conquista incluso sin todos los planes de Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

– Es genial que lo estés ayudando de esta forma– Comenta Derek mientras le lleva a casa después de su primera sesión de estudio con Isaac. – Ha sido una época difícil para Isaac.

Stiles levantó un hombro desnudo al encogerse de hombros– Es un niño bastante dulce– Derek sonrió, un breve flash de color blanco en la obscuridad del coche. – ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

– Nada. Es solo que tú eres….¿Qué, un año mayor que él?

– Tengo dieciséis– Cruzó sus brazos y levantó una ceja al ver su cara de sorpresa.

– Oh, uh, creí– Derek tosió, desviando la mirada, mirando completamente al frente a pesar de haberse detenido por la luz roja.

– ¿Creíste...?

– Creí que eras mayor. Es solo…la forma en la que él habla de ti, y tu...yo solo creí que eras mayor.

– Bueno, tomaré eso como un cumplido a mi madurez– Dijo Stiles con una sonrisa– Sé un poco de lo que él está lidiando. Digo, no todo, obviamente pero, bueno– Stiles apretó su agarre en las correas de su mochila y exhalo lentamente– Cuando mamá murió, se puede decir que papá y yo nos sentimos perdidos por un tiempo.

– Esa es la razón por la que me llevé a Isaac– Dijo Derek en voz baja– También sé lo que es sentirse así.

Se detuvieron hasta quedar frente a la casa de Stiles, y se giró hacia él– ¿Esa fue la razón por la que se mudaron aquí? ¿Así Isaac y tú podrían estar más cerca de tu tío y sus hijos?

Con la poca luz, su rostro estaba ensombrecido, el bello en su quijada tan tupido que casi es una barba. A Stiles le gustaría frotar su cara contra ella; sentir el contraste entre la piel rasposa y sus suaves labios.

– Peter ha sido de gran ayuda, pero nuestra relación siempre ha sido un poco…tirante.

Stiles soltó una risilla y negó levemente con la cabeza cuando Derek le miró con una ceja levantada en una pregunta silenciosa– Lo siento, solo. Puedo ver totalmente el por qué– Ambas cejas se levantaron y Stiles se sintió enrojecer– Conseguí conocerlo un poco cuando salí con Aiden como por dos inutos. Tu tío es un poco…– Agitó una mano para quitarle importancia y Derek bufó antes de ponerse serio rápidamente.

– Peter, el no…

Esta vez fue el turno de Stiles para levantar las cejas, toda llena de inocencia que no tenía– ¿El no qué?

– Nada– Derek agitó la cabeza – No importa. Solo gracias de nuevo– La mano de Derek sobre su hombro se sentía cálida y sorpresivamente suave, cubriendo completamente su hombro, abarcando una parte de su espalda.

Stiles quería inclinarse hacia ella, pero probablemente era muy pronto, así que le dio otra sonrisa y tomó sus cosas. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, mordió su labio mientras se inclinaba hacia la ventanilla.

Estaba obscuro así que Stiles sabía que todo estaría cubierto por ls sombras y su blusa no era lo suficientemente holgada como para dejar ver mucho de algo, pero se abriría ligeramente. Sólo un vistazo de algo prohibido.

– Gracias otra vez por traerme, Sr Hale– Dijo y fue recompensada con una sonrisa.

– Cuando quiera, señorita Stilinski

Y entonces, justo antes de que se diera la vuelta decepcionada, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo y se mantuvieron ahí, solo por un momento antes de girar el rostro rápidamente. Sonrojándose de emoción, Stiles mantuvo sus pasos serenos y cerró la puerta principal. Sus manos estaban temblando cuando sacó su celular.

_Sobrino enganchado. Papá tiene turno de noche ¿Quieres pasarte para un interrogatorio?_

Peter la folló sobre su bonito edredón rosa, sus dedos retorciendo sus pezones mientras ella le contaba todo.

***

Derek fue un desafío, un lento y delicioso baile que tenía a Stiles lamiéndose los labios y constantemente excitada.

El día en que Derek fue a dejar a Isaac y le sonrió, terminó pasando su detención sobre sus rodillas frente a Harris: lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras se asfixiaba a sí misma con su polla.

 El día en que Derek se presentó a la práctica de lacrosse para presentarse con el entrenador, vistiendo pantalones de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas apretada. Stiles presionó la marcación rápida para McCall y dijo: Por favor papi, te necesito tanto.

Se corrió a borbotones con sus dedos, su polla, su boca y aún gimoteaba por más.

La noche en la que Stiles vió a Derek decirle a Isaac que se calmara cuando se asustó después de su primera cita con Allison, después de que Stiles fallara completamente al intentarlo. Después de ver la forma en la que los hermosos ojos de Derek se enfocaran completamente en su hijo hasta que dijo – Cada chica es especial, y tienes que tratarla de esa manera–  Y sus ojos se encontraran con los de Stiles por solo un momento tan corto como un latido, terminó atada en el sótano de Chris, su culo sensible y rojo por los azotes.

La folló suavemente hasta que Allison llegó a casa despistada y completamente enamorada, lamió sus lágrimas mientras le decía que era una niña buena.

***

Era viernes y la práctica de lacrosse se estaba llevando a cabo al mismo tiempo que la lluvia, que empezó como una llovizna y después parecía que el cielo se caía. Cuando escuchó por casualidad a Isaac en la banca, decirle a Scott sobre pasar la noche en su casa, ella toma esa oportunidad, manejando hasta la casa de Derek con el pretexto de llevarle a Isaac los apuntes de química. Se dio cuenta que era su mejor oportunidad para encontrarse con Derek a solas, y el hecho de que su delgado top se haya transparentado ligeramente cuando fue de su jeep a la puerta tampoco le venía mal.

La cara que hizo Derek cuando abrió la puerta fue totalmente gratificante.

– ¡Hola! – Saludó Stiles alegremente y Derek se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar al interior.

– ¿Estás loca? Está lloviendo a cantaros ahí afuera. Jesus, ni siquiera traes puesto un abrigo.

Su mano se sentía pesada sobre su hombro y Stiles casi se mareo con el calor que emanaba contra su fría piel – No estaba así cuando decidí venir– Contestó ella, apretando los dientes antes de comenzar a hablar. Envolvió sus brazos en sí misma, lo que sirvió solamente para enfatizar sus duros pezones, visibles en su blusa.

El calor que recorrió su cuerpo al ver a Derek mirar de sus labios a sus senos y luego a sus piernas fue casi suficiente para suprimir el escalofrío.

– Déjame darte una toalla– dijo Derek, apartando la vista.

Había un espejo en el pasillo, el cual Stiles dudaba que Derek usara, pero no era difícil imaginar a Isaac arreglándose antes de salir por la puerta. En él pudo verse un poco pálida, pero con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y sus labios de un rojo cereza. Pasó una mano por su cabello para tratar de quitarle un poco el agua y que se viera un poco más esponjoso y menos como un perro mojado, se giró a tiempo para sonreírle a Derek cuando volvió con una toalla y un juego de ropa.

– Toma– Dijo, poniendo todas las cosas en sus manos– el baño está al final del pasillo. Iré a hacer café.

– Gracias, Sr. Hale– Respondió Stiles, comenzando a caminar hacia el baño.

La ropa olía como él, como a bosque y cuero, y Stiles se permitió olerla un momento antes de quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en sostén y panties. Estaban personalizadas con el tema de la TARDIS ese día. Panties de color azul claro con encaje y una pequeña TARDIS que decía “Libre para el uso público” en letras blancas. El sostén era sencillo, algodón blanco con encaje azul, pero a menudo lo sencillo es lo más efectivo, especialmente cuando la tela se ha puesto casi transparente.

Deslizó la tolla por sus piernas y brazos, luego se concentró en su espeso cabello, agachándose un poco para poder frotarlo. Cuando se levantó, vio a Derek en el reflejo, mirándola con ojos obscurecidos y dos tazas en sus manos.

– ¿Señor Hale? – Preguntó, girándose hacia la puerta abierta.

Él parpadeó, tragó con dificultad y dijo– Estaré en la sala.

Stiles sonrió lentamente, su corazón latiendo descontrolado en su pecho, se tomó un momento para decidir si dejarse la ropa interior con la esperanza de que Derek se la quitara luego o si quería la ilusión de la vulnerabilidad al ir desnuda. Al final se desnudó completamente, el pensamiento de deslizarse desnuda en la ropa de Derek era demasiado tentador para resistirse. Se puso el pantalón de chándal que le quedaba muy flojo y la Henley de manga larga, los cuales le quedaban muy largos aunque se arregló cuando dobló las mangas y el pantalón alrededor de doce veces.

Cuando entró descalza en la sala, Derek miraba la lluvia por la ventana.

– Deberías ser más cuidadosa– Dijo sin girarse.

Stiles se detuvo a mitad de camino para tomar su bebida– Soy cuidadosa– Tomó la taza de café y le dio un trago, tomó asiento en el sofá subiendo las piernas para hacerse bolita. – No llovía tan fuerte cuando salí de casa y ciertamente no voy a salir ahí fuera ahora– Bajó la mirada y agregó– Si necesitas que me vaya puedo llamar a alguien para que venga por mí.

– No es a lo que me refiero– levantó la mirada para encontrarlo mirándola– No deberías dejar la puerta abierta en casas de extraños.

No esperaba que sacara el tema, no después de haberse alejado otra vez. Él se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba, no había manera de no hacerlo, y ella había notado la suya cuando creía que Stiles no miraba, la poca frecuencia solo haciéndola más potente.

– Esta no es una casa de extraños– Contestó finalmente.

– Stiles...

– Y además yo sé que no me lastimarías.

– No– dijo Derek, en el otro extremo del sofá– No lo haría. Pero Stiles algunos hombre podrían…– Se interrumpió con un suspiro y pasó sus dedos por su cabello– Necesitas ser cuidadosa ¿Esta bien? – su mirada suavizándose al verla– No quiero que salgas lastimada.   

– Gracias– susurró Stiles. No necesitaba la advertencia pero se sentía…bien– Por preocuparte. Pero no soy descuidada, Sr. Hale, simplemente me siento, – se encogió de hombros, el cuello de la camisa deslizándose por su delgado hombro– Me siento segura con usted.

Derek tragó con dificultad, apartando la mirada– Me alegra– Dijo, apretando sus manos en puños y relajándolas lentamente– Espero sepas que nunca querría herirte, pero eres una chica hermosa y a veces lo olvido.

– ¿Olvidas que soy hermosa? – Stiles parpadeó.

Derek volvió a mirarla, sus ojos claros obscurecidos– Olvido que solo eres una chica.

– Sr. Hale yo– Stiles se lamió los labios, vio como los ojos de Derek siguieron el movimiento– No voy a discutir que aún soy joven y que me falta aprender muchas cosas. Pero _voy_ a discutir que debería tener la oportunidad de escoger a quien me las enseñe. Especialmente en algo tan importante como esto.

– Los chicos de tu edad...

– No tienen ni idea de lo que están haciendo– terminó Stiles por él– Y no tienen idea de por dónde empezar cuando les digo lo que quiero.

– Nadie sabe lo que quiere al comienzo– Su voz se ha vuelto un poco más profunda y sus ojos ya no le rehúyen la mirada.

– Sé que me gusta sentirme pequeña. Indefensa.

– Eres la última persona a la que llamaría indefensa– dice Derek y Stiles sonríe.

– Por lo cual tal vez me gustan los chicos lo suficientemente grandes para hacerme sentir de esa manera. Tipos con el control suficiente para detenerse si lo necesito– dijo Stiles, recorriendo con su dedo índice el borde de la taza– Me gusta sentirme llena– susurró, sus ojos fijos en los de Derek– Muy llena. Que apenas y pueda respirar. Me gusta sentirme usada en el sexo pero no ser tratada igual después, lo cual, trata de explicárselo a un chico de dieciséis años.

– Jesús, Stiles– dijo Derek en un risa estrangulada, Stiles sonrió.

– Me gusta que tiren de mi cabello y que me azoten a veces. Me gusta decirle papi a la persona que me esté follando– siguió Stiles, sintiéndose valiente porque Derek seguía sin dejar de mirarla– No por que quiera tener sexo con mi padre, sino porque quiero no tener que pensar en nada. Solo el pensamiento de ser usada de esa manera deja mi mente en blanco y no tienes idea del alivio que es– dijo riéndose un poco– Esta es como la única área de mi vida en la que creo que está bien perder el control, pero solamente si hay alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para _atraparme_. Y es– Stiles respiró temblorosamente, bajando la mirada– Esta bien si tu no quieres. Quiero decir, lo entiendo.

– Es ilegal– dijo Derek suavemente– Y por una buena razón.

– Lo sé– porque lo hace. Simplemente…nunca le ha hecho detenerse.

Levanta la mirada cuando lo siente moverse. Su respiración dificultándose cuando se da cuenta que es para acercarse.

– No soy el primero ¿No es así?-preguntó, levantando su mano para presionar su pulgar en el labio inferior de Stiles.

Stiles sintió su interior volverse liquido con deseo– No– contestó, una admisión en un susurrada que abrió su boca lo suficiente para que el dedo entrara.

– ¿Seré el último?

Derek estaba completamente concentrado en ella: sus ojos mirando intensamente su rostro caliente por el deseo.

Ella dejó que su pulgar se deslizara fuera de su boca, sus dientes apretándose solo un poco en la punta– No lo sé, papi– dijo, su voz oscurecida por la lujuria– ¿Lo serás?

La sonrisa de Derek la dejó temblando mientras deslizaba su mano a la parte trasera de su cuello, sujetándola por el cabello y jalando con fuerza hasta que ladeó la cabeza y dejó al descubierto su garganta– Eso depende de que tan buena puedas ser por mí, pequeña.

***

Era diferente con Derek: la forma en que usaba su cuerpo entero como si fuese un instrumento para complacerse. La forma en la que la llevaba al borde una y otra vez, pero no la dejaba llegar.

La forma en que susurró– Fuiste hecha para mí– cuando metió su grande y grueso pene en su interior la primera vez haciendo que se viniera hasta perder el sentido y dejarla temblando– Mi propia y perfecta muñequita.

***

Cuando Derek logró que se recuperara le preguntó sobre los otros.

– El primero me folló para cerrarme la boca– contestó, arqueándose contra los dedos traviesos.

– ¿Funcionó?– Derek murmuró contra su garganta, lamiendo contra las vibraciones de su risa.

– No realmente. El segundo odia desearme– su voz se quiebra cuando su lengua se desliza sobre su pezón, entonces muerde– Hrnng– gimotea cuando succiona gentilmente antes de moverse al otro pezón.

– ¿Hubo otros?

Las manos de Stiles se apretaron en sus hombros– El tercero quería control. Su vida se había puesto de cabeza y necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse.

– Así que lo dejaste aferrarse a ti– dijo Derek, sus ojos claros mirándola con diversión– ¿Siempre psicoanalizas a tus acompañantes?

– A veces– Contestó, jadeando de golpe cuando su barba se frotó en la piel de su abdomen– De hecho es bastante agradable, aunque posiblemente sea el más agresivo de todos.

– Mmmm– Derek sujetó sus muslos y los hizo a un lado, su tibia respiración golpeando su coño– ¿Hubo más?

– Uno– Stiles apretó la mandíbula. Las manos de Derek sujetaban fuerte sus caderas para que sin importar cuan duro intentara, no pudiera moverse. Necesitando algo a lo que aferrarse, se sujetó de la cabecera, jadeando un poco a pesar de que ni siquiera la había tocado.

– Déjame adivinar– dijo Derek, lamiendo el interior de su muslo– Mi tío.

– Es un pervertido– afirmó Stiles, y Derek se rio, lo cual fue una interesante sensación cuando estaba tan cerca de su clítoris– Quería usarme para llegar a ti.

Su mano pasó de sujetar su cadera a empujar su muslo, abriéndola aún más, su clítoris pulsante y de color rosa– El vio cuando perdí mi virginidad– dijo él, su lengua pasando por la orilla de los labios– Pude ver su reflejo, su boca abierta y su mano sujetando su polla, mientras yo embestía en la apretada vagina de mi novia por primera vez.

Con un gemido grave, metió su lengua en su interior y Stiles le siguió con un lloriqueo, incapaz de no hacerlo– Oh dios, papi, por favor– rogó, al borde y Derek lamió su clítoris con fuerza.

– Recuerda lo que dije– advirtió, después volvió a follarla con su boca.

Gimoteó, sintiendo como se abría con su lengua, con sus dedos. Lo escuchó llamarla _muñequita_ mientras ella le rogaba y gemía.

– Por favor, papi– susurró cuando el comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo con la mano manchada del lubricante de Stiles, su vagina dilatada y pulsante bajo él– Por favor, deja que me corra.

– ¿Crees que te lo mereces, pequeña?¿Tratando de manipularme para mi tío?– La cabeza de su polla deslizándose por su abertura una, dos veces, y Stiles gimió.

– No era por él– logró decir, respirando sin control– En cuanto te vi yo quise…

– Qué, cariño– dijo, su boca contra la de ella, su polla gruesa y caliente sobre su entrada– ¿Qué es lo que quisiste?

Stiles parpadeó, su mirada borrosa por la lujuria, pero el rostro de Derek estaba claro. Levantó una mano hasta ponerla sobre la mejilla de Derek, su barba áspera contra sus dedos pero su boca estaba suave y temblando por ella. Stiles tragó con dificultad, lágrimas empañando sus ojos y dijo– Quise ser tuya. Ser tu niña buena.

– Lo eres, bebé– susurró Derek, presionando sus labios sobre los de ella mientras se enterraba finalmente en su interior en una larga y sutil embestida– Eres una niña muy buena– siguió, comenzando a moverse, grande y perfecto en su interior– Y las niñas buenas pueden correrse ¿No es así, cariño?

– ¿Papi?

– Es correcto; córrete para mí, bebé– dijo sobre su piel– Déjame verte.

Stiles había estado conteniéndose por tanto tiempo que fue como una erupción en su interior, su cuerpo entero temblando involuntariamente mientras regaba su liberación, manchándolos a ambos.

– Otra vez– dijo contra su cuello volviendo a embestir en su húmedo coño. Dos embestidas después y ella volvía a correrse, sus extremidades temblando incontrolablemente.

Stiles no quería que se acabara nunca; esta oleada de emoción, la forma en la que su mente se quedaba en blanco mientras su cuerpo temblaba a causa del toque de Derek. No podía hacer nada más que implorar. – Papipapipapi– escapando de su boca incluso cuando el seguía embistiendo, su polla haciendo palpitar, latir y temblar su cuerpo entero.

La voz de Derek susurrando– Eso es, bebé. Una vez más.

Y entonces, ya no escuchó nada más.

***

Seguía lloviendo cuando recuperó la consciencia; lo suficientemente confundida como para no saber qué hora era.

– ¿Derek? – preguntó al aire, sentándose, las sabanas atorándose en su pecho. Las sábanas estaban limpias al igual que ella, y se sonrojó al pensar en Derek bañándola y vistiéndola mientras ella dormía. No de vergüenza sino de anhelo.

–Hola, estas despierta– dejando una bandeja en la mesita de noche Derek encendió la lámpara. La suave luz llenó la habitación y Stiles sonrió al ver el plató en el centro de la bandeja, una pila de huevos revueltos y tostadas con mermelada o mantequilla.

– Utilizaste una bandeja para galletas– murmuró Stiles.

Derek agachó la cabeza– No suelo llevarle comida a la cama a alguien muy a menudo ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó, levantando un pedazo de pan tostado perfectamente untado con mantequilla.

Stiles le dio una mordida al pan, observándolo acomodarse en la cama poniendo la bandeja entre ellos– Te gusta cuidar de la gente ¿Verdad?

Derek tomó un poco de huevo con su tenedor antes de mirar hacia arriba– Me gusta cuidar de ti– dijo, dándoselo en la boca.

– ¿Tú quieres...? quiero decir ¿Es algo que pensaste hacer a largo plazo? – no pudo evitar torcer la camiseta prestada entre sus manos, la que se había quitado horas antes.

Derek terminó de masticar, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras la miraba. – ¿Es algo que te gustaría? – preguntó. – ¿A pesar de las complicaciones? ¿Incluso si te dijera que no podría haber otros?

– Si– contestó inmediatamente– Si, por favor. Seré buena para ti. Puedo ser...

El beso fue firme: repentino y con la boca cerrada, con sabor a mantequilla y café. – Mejor–dijo Derek, ojos avellana brillantes de placer cuando la besó con más suavidad y luego se echó hacia atrás.

– Me gusta que eres más pequeña que yo,–  dijo, recogiendo otro bocado de huevos y ofreciéndoselo a ella. Stiles parpadeó confundida, pero tomó el bocado. Sonrió mientras continuaba. – Me gusta que puedo cargarte, y que confías en mí lo suficiente como para saber que no te dejaré caer, me gusta la forma en que tus ojos casi se brillan cuando te llevo al borde; La forma en que parpadeas cuando no te dejo llegar. La forma en que me permites hacerlo una y otra vez, ya que confías en mí para llegar hasta allí– dijo, haciendo Stiles tragar saliva.

– Algunas veces voy a querer tirar de tu cabello–  continuó en voz baja, los ojos no dejando los de ella. – Y puedo decir que me gustaría azotarte, aunque no he tenido el privilegio todavía. Me gusta cuando me llamas papi–  dijo, quitándole el cabello de la cara, su pulgar apoyado en el martilleante pulso de su garganta. – Pero me gusta mucho más cuando no puedes decir nada en absoluto: Cuando dejas de pensar y simplemente sientes. Imagino que voy a disfrutar viendo a otras personas haciendo lo mismo, pero me gustará más sabiendo que al final  terminaras viniendo a casa, a mí.

– ¿Lo harás?- Derek continuó en voz baja. – ¿Vendrás a casa conmigo?

Con el corazón desbordante, sintiendo que casi no podía respirar, Stiles susurró: – Sí, papi–  y se dejó caer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que dije que lo subiría la semana pasada pero se me atravesaron dos fiestas, después mi laptop ha terminado como el jeep de Stiles (no es broma, después de todo cuatro años no pasan en vano) y bueno ahora soy soltera, yay (?).
> 
> De cualquier manera espero disfrutaran el capítulo y que haya valido la pena la espera, gracias por leer.


End file.
